User blog:John Pan/HMCP IV1
To ease up on logistics problems, HASF decided to use a universal medium chassis to mount its IFV, Tank, Artillery, Anti-Air and Urban Combat Support. The universal chassis had to be able to be transported by a TH-76 Halo, a heavy tilt-rotor helicopter capable of lifting 40 tons- internally. And to be able to be transported internally, it had to be smaller than 11 meters by 3.75 meters by 3.5 meters. The HMCP chassis itself is 5.5 meters long, 3.6 meters wide and 1.5 meters tall. Squat? The First Generation of the High Mobility Combat Platform started off in its first variant as an Infantry Fighting Vehicle. HASF mounted a tried-and-tested Advanced Ordinance Singapore 40mm 4-barrel “short” Gatling gun onto the vehicle, and it still had room to stuff six Marines or four Jaeger into its troop bay. Named after NAU General John Phipps of WW3, who used Flak Razorbacks to rake buildings and entrenched positions clean of enemy forces in urban environments before sending in the troops. He was able to sustain 91% less casualties than other commanders taking the same city, even though he used 178% more ammunition. 1 VEHICLE Capacity The HMCP IV1 can carry six Marines or four Jaeger in its troop bay. Sensors All HMCP I are fitted with two E/O cameras mounted low in the front, an E/O camera mounted in each hatch, and six other cameras giving it 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. The HMCP IV1's turret carries a LADAR, E/O, Thermal imaging and Radar to control its AOS 40, while a roof-mounted independent viewer with all the of the gun's sensors is provided for the vehicle commander's use. Anti-Surface Weaponry AOS 40 40mm Gatling The AOS 40 is a tried-and-tested veteran of WW3. After a slight modernization in 2047, the AOS 40 is now at the forefront of HASF Gatling gun technology, able to spit out 1200 40mm rounds in a minute. Its barrels are now rated for one million rounds before replacement, and a new air cooler allows it to cool off much faster than its predecessor. The cannon can choose from Hardened Steel AP, HEPF, or Thermite, normally linked together in a 1:3:1 ratio. M2 HMG Mounted co-axial to the AOS 40, the M2 HMG is the oldest weapon in HASF service. It gives the vehicle's gunners something to do while the loader swaps out the vehicle's two 2000-round drum magazines. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry AOS 40 40mm Gatling The AOS 40 is a tried-and-tested veteran of WW3. After a slight modernization in 2047, the AOS 40 is now at the forefront of HASF Gatling gun technology, able to spit out 1200 40mm rounds in a minute. Its barrels are now rated for one million rounds before replacement, and a new air cooler allows it to cool off much faster than its predecessor. The cannon can choose from Hardened Steel AP, HELP, or Thermite, normally linked together in a 1:3:1 ratio. Upgrades Weaponry PDM To provide the HMCP IV1 with an independent infantry deterrent, it can be equipped with a Point Defense Microwave to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. Pilum Pods To provide the HMCP IV1 with the capability to shoot up tanks, helicopters and fighters that manage to escape flaming death in the form of 1200 40mm STW rounds per minute, it can be outfitted with two pods on the side of the turret containing two Pilum ATGM/AAMs each. The Pilum is a 4th-generation guided missile that packs a 10lb tandem shape-charge warhead, a hardened steel cap to survive hardkill ECMs, and an active millimeter seeker to keep it on course. A vector thruster-equipped dual-grain rocket motor allows for flight at Mach 4 and agility to hit a n agile airborne target like a helicopter or even a fighter. Range is capped at 20 km. Protection CCDK-H The vast majority (~90%) of the Human Alliance's population lives in cites. Therefore, urban combat is the main place where HASF forces would fight. As a result, HASF has created a Heavy variant of the Close Combat Defense Kit for its HMCP Is. It includes Aluminum-Kevlar side and rear skirts, ElRA blocks over the vehicle's front glasis, a turret fender, gun spaced armor, and a multipurpose hardened steel bulldozer to push aside things that get in the way. Protection HMCP Is are clad in Next Generation Composite. It ranges from 2200mm RHA-equivalent glasis plating to 400mm RHA-equivalent top armor, but it can always stop a 40mm STW round, and at its maximum (front glasis plate), can stop a 140mm Rocket-Assisted Advanced Long Attack Range Munition (RA-ALARM) fired at point blank range. It also has a GUARDIAN ECM suite that covers both E/O jamming and 25-barrel Metal Storm turrets that fire 9mm caseless that shred incoming missiles with ease. The operator compartment is sealed off from the rest of the vehicle, and is cocooned by a fullerene- ceramic “bathtub”. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Locomotion All vehicles of the first generation of High Mobility Combat Platform are powered by a universal hydrogen-powered (but biodiesel-capable) 6.0 liter QOHC flat-12 internal combustion engine. It recharges the vehicle’s large high-energy-density lithium-ion battery block sitting at the bottom of the chassis, or directly powers the vehicle’s four 500-hp electric motors. Mated to an electronic 8-speed transmission (with three gears for going backwards), the motors can get any HMCP, including the 40-ton MBT/Arty variant, to 120 kmph on paved roads. Category:Blog posts